Danix the Hedgehog
This page is about the original character from Sprite Chronicles: Darkness and Light. For the Cadmus-created clone, see Danix Mason. Danix the Hedgehog was one of the main fan characters in the series, being a main protagonist in Season 1. However, as of Season 2 and due to his disappearance, his status as a main fan character was given to his clone, Danix Mason. He is the son of Axel and Ursa Mason, the brother of Sadia, the cousin/adoptive brother of Dalia, and the adoptive brother/genetic template of Danix Mason. History/Background Information Danix was born on Neoxys on April 22, 1994. When Danix was just born, his father sealed a clone (created by Cadmus) of the Nine-Tailed Fox (later named Kitroun) within him. Because of this, Danix lived his early childhood being avoided and hated by everyone (except Sadia, Dalia, and their mother). When he was 8, he ran away from home and found the Gum-Gum Fruit. He ate it and went to a river to get some water to rinse the taste. He accidently fell in and found out that he couldn't swim anymore. He was saved by Deker, who was on a raft in the river. After Danix explained his situation and how he was hated by the people from his hometown (besides his family), Deker decided to teach Danix basic ninjutsu and how to use his Gum-Gum powers, with the condition that Danix would go back to his home after the training was over. When he was 12, he and Sadia went to the Ninja Academy, where they met Scornic. They became friends, but after an incident involving Scornic's Chidori and Danix's Rasengan clashing and destroying half of the Academy, they were both expelled. 3 years later, after Danix's mom died from an unknown disease Scornic and Danix went to Earth. They were later followed by Flaric, Sadia, and Dalia. For the rest of that year, Danix was hunting down Nazo in order to avenge his father, along with training with Naruto and finding out that he can make his Gum-Gum powers faster and stronger with Gear Second and Gear Third, though he hadn't known the names of those transformations until he heard about Monkey D. Luffy and his transformations. Later, Danix would go on to help Mario and Sonic during the events of Season 1. A week after Season 1, and on his birthday (April 22, 2010), Danix went back to Neoxys to visit his parents' graves. On the way to the cemetery, he is ambushed and captured by bounty hunters hired by Cadmus. After being taken to the Cadmus labs, he was put in a machine that negated all of his powers, specifically his healing factor. The Cadmus scientists then cut off his arms and legs so they would have enough DNA to stablize the 4 remaining Danix clones of Project Gemini. However, despite all of the DNA provided, 3 of the clones died. Since the remaining clone was stabilized, the Cadmus scientists decided to use one of their inventions to transfer Danix's powers, along with Kitroun, into Danix. After putting Danix in a pod, they programmed the clone with Danix's memories and skills, but before they can program code words, Kitroun took over the clone's body and began destroying the labs. Before Kitroun killed them, the Cadmus scientists tried to preserve some of their projects by taking them to a teleporter and sent them to an unknown location. It is currently unknown if Danix was among those projects. Appearance Danix is basically a recolor of Shadow, only with orange fur on his head and yellow fur on his body, along with red fur on his chest. He later began wearing a dark red vest and a red headband, along with red and dark grey shoes. When his powers and abilities were forcibly transferred into the clone, Danix's quills and highlights became slightly bigger and more defined, to the point where they no longer look like Shadow's quills. He is also missing most of his arms and legs due to the Cadmus scientists cutting them off and currently has gauze covering what is left of his limbs. Personality Danix is usually serious in most situations, though he occasionally makes humorous comments. He is also short-tempered, as seen when he quickly turned into his Four-Tailed form after seeing Mephiles successfully possess Scornic. Powers/Abilities Note: All of Danix's powers and abilities, along with Kitroun, have been transferred to his clone, Danix Mason. This also applies to his weaknesses and transformations. Powers Formerly: *'Mid-Super Speed:' Danix can run at speeds of around 384 miles per hour (half of the speed of sound). By sending chakra into his legs or using Gear Second, Danix can increase his speed to 2 or 3 times faster than his regular speed, up to the point where he can catch up to Scornic. *'Mid-Super Strength:' Danix can lift up to about 500 pounds (1,000 pounds when applying chakra to arms and legs and 3,000 or more when using Gear Third). This is enough for him to be used to carrying 100-pound weights on his arms and legs. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Inherited from his father, Danix's healing factor allows him to heal damaged or destroyed body tissue and regenerate lost limbs at a rapid pace, though it is mentally driven (i.e. if he's having positive thoughts, he heals faster). Because of the healing factor, Danix's brain cells are in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. He is also immune to disease and can resist foreign chemicals. *'Gum-Gum Devil Fruit:' Because of the Gum-Gum Fruit, Danix can stretch any part of his body, increasing the strength of certain attacks. However, he has a limit to how far he can stretch. *'Aura Sensory:' Danix can use aura to sense the energy of anything and anyone. However, he can't manipulate it to the point where he can use it for attacks. *'Enhanced Stamina and Agility:' Because of his healing factor, Danix is able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days until fatigue begins to impair him. His agility, balance, and bodily coordination is enhanced to the point where they are beyond natural physical limits. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' Even without a Chaos Emerald, Danix can use Chaos energy to teleport at rapid speeds, slow down time, and create projectiles. Abilities Formerly: *'Ninjutsu:' Danix is able to create and manipulate chakra for jutsus such as Rasengan and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. *'Chakra Control/Manipulation:' Danix can send chakra to any part of his body, such as his feet in order to stand on trees and water. He can also use it to break illusions/genjutsu. *'High Intellect/Expert Strategist:' Danix has an I.Q. of 200, being able to create good strategies for any situation. *'Nine Tails Chakra Manipulation:' Because of having Kitroun sealed within him, Danix can access his chakra at any time, allowing Danix to increase the power of his jutsus. Weaknesses Formerly: *'Sea Water:' Because he ate a Devil Fruit, Danix can't swim in water. His Gum-Gum powers also weaken when he is in sea water. *'Nine Tails Chakra:' If Danix uses too much of the Kitroun's chakra, he can get overwhelmed and possessed by Kitroun and risk releasing Kitroun. Transformations Formerly: *'Four Tailed form:' This form is activated by rage and using a lot of Kitroun's chakra. Danix is covered by red chakra, his quills are raised up, and he has 4 tails that can cause great damage. Kitroun is also in control of Danix in this form. Danix's powers are similar to those of Four Tailed Naruto's, though he can also use an attack that's similar to the Spirit Bomb. Danix can stretch his arms and tails to great lengths and can create a Tailed Beast Bomb. The only way for Danix to get out of this transformation is if someone seals Kitroun's chakra back into Danix's body. *'Gear Second:' This form is activated when Danix uses his legs to pump blood into his body. The only significant change to Danix's appearance is that his skin is turned pink. While his sweat is evaporating into steam, the speed of Danix and his Gum-Gum attacks increase. Danix turns back to normal after a short time, depending on how much food he has consumed. *'Gear Third:' By biting into his bones and blowing air into his bones (which inflates them), Danix can increase the size of any of his body parts to gigantic proportions, increasing the strength of his Gum-Gum attacks. Danix can stay in this form as long as he wants, though when he exits the transformation, his body is temporarily shrunk, making him appear as he did when he was younger. This lasts as long as the same amount of time Danix spent using Gear Third. *'Nine Tailed Super form:' Danix can transform into this by using the Kyuubi clone's chakra and Chaos energy. His appearance is similar to Super Shadow's, except with red fur and black highlights. In this form, Danix's Chaos powers increase and he is able to use Vermillion Rasengan. Exiting this form can leave Danix exhausted. Paraphernalia Equipment Besides weapons, Danix doesn't carry any other equipment. Weapons Danix carries kunai, shuriken, and a wind sword. Relationships Scornic the Ninja Lighthog Since they met, Scornic was Danix's best friend and rival. They went to the Ninja Academy together, but were later kicked out due to destroying half of the Academy. Danix always tries to learn new techniques in order to defeat Scornic, though this never works since Scornic seems to always learn new abilities at the same time Danix is. Because of this, they are, more or less, equally matched. When Scornic was first possessed by Mephiles, Danix became angry and transformed into his Four Tailed Form, showing that he cares about Scornic's well-being. Jerrell the Badass Hedgehog Danix and Jerrell became fast friends when they met and occassionally train together. Danix also saved Jerrell by defeating Hedro, who was possessing Jerrell's body at the time. Sadia the Cat Danix tends to argue with Sadia most of the time, but he does care about her. Most of the time, Sadia calls him "bro" and Danix calls her "sis", showing how good their relationship is. Dalia the Hedgehog Dalia looks up to Danix, but is often advised by Sadia to not make the same choices he made. Kitroun Danix and Kitroun were on bad terms since Danix refused to talk to him and mainly blamed him for the death of Axel Mason. This has caused Kitroun to want to break the seal and get away from him, as evident when he tried to break out while Danix was in his Four Tailed form. Axel and Ursa Mason Axel and Ursa were Danix's parents, both caring deeply for him, along with Sadia and Dalia. Although he never met his father (due to him dying), Danix highly respects him and doesn't hold him at fault for choosing to seal the Kyuubi clone into him. Ursa took care of Danix, Sadia, and Dalia, making sure that Danix knows that he is loved and isn't alone, making Danix glad to have her as his mom. Some time before Danix and his sisters left Neoxys and traveled to Earth, Ursa died of an unknown disease, which was later revealed to be a prototype of Project Reaper. In fact, her death may have been a reason why Danix, Sadia, and Dalia left Neoxys. Season 1 Season 2 Time Affiliations Arc While Scornic and the clone Danix are at the Cadmus lab looking for the Shine pieces, Danix is in a pod somewhere in the lab. Trivia *Danix is the first fan character to appear in the series. He is also the only fan character that is replaced by a clone. *Despite having the same powers and even wearing the same vest as Monkey D. Luffy, Danix has never met him, but he has heard of Luffy and his transformations. *Danix as a kid is somewhat similar to Naruto's childhood. Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Season 1 Protagonist